


And we'll never be royals (Royals)

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, crazy rich asians au, minor!minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: 5 years ago, Seongwoo left everything in Korea to start anew.5 years later, he's on his way back to face everything he had left.a new chaptered fic is out,Seoulites (and how he deals with them)





	And we'll never be royals (Royals)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, you have been warned

“Tired with work, buddy?” Daniel steals a hug from behind, limbs wrapped around Seongwoo’s slender waist.

“Yeah, who knew being a professor could be this tough?” Seongwoo sighs but smiles, head resting along with Daniel’s, the sweet smell of strawberries permeating out of his tousled golden locks.

“Oh, tell me about it. I run a fried chicken shop,” the younger jokes, well _not really_ a joke since there was some truth in it, but he hoped to earn a small laugh from the older.

“You, buddy, are a legend–” he picks up the bread sitting on the table and shoves it quickly in his mouth. “I mean, how do you even run the chicken shop while earning your master’s degree in physical therapy? Isn’t it tedious? Besides, you still have work—”

“Shush, hyung,” Daniel extends one finger over his mouth while munching on the same stale bread they bought a day ago. “I just do it, I guess? Minhyun is there to manage the chicken shop too, y’know.”

His hazel-colored eyes are glowing against the fluorescent light and Seongwoo is absolutely whipped. He can never thank the gods enough for letting him stay in a small suburb in Los Angeles, near _Koreatown,_ where it feels like he’s just a mile away from home – from Seoul. Without his small rebellion, him leaving everything in Korea and starting out anew in a foreign country, he wouldn’t have found Daniel and he would’ve lived a miserable life.

 

 

But here he is, completely drowned by the night lights adorning the quaint living room they have in their equally small duplex apartment, all the furniture and fixture set in its perfect places to maximize the confined space, but Seongwoo feels so free here, in his arms. He felt so free because of the younger, and he’s just so beautiful, so mesmerizing; a friendly reminder that he’s worth every sacrifice.

“Do you know you look so beautiful when you’re serious?” asks Seongwoo, eyes attentively reading Daniel’s expression. He laughs.

“Eyyy, _hyung_.” How Seongwoo’s heart twitches, almost galloping outside his body, whenever he uses that term. “You’re more beautiful, hyung. I’m just a lucky chap,” Daniel adds, a toothy grin plastered on his face.

They were about to delve into the most romantic kiss when Seongwoo’s phone rings out of the blue, ruining the beautiful moment. Seongwoo fishes his phone only to see an unknown number. He debates whether if he should pick it up or continue kissing Daniel senseless. But then, he realizes, the phone’s country calling code is ‘+82’ which only meant one thing: _home_.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ , the older mentally curses in his thoughts. Did they finally find out where he was living? Are the family goons out to ruin his life again? The life that he has built for the past five years with the help of his renegade cousin, Minhyun (yes, the chicken shop manager), is going to an abrupt end? To hell with that.

He picks up the phone, silently praying to all the gods and goddesses not to betray him and ruin his life once again. “Hello,” is what he says.

“Seongwoo-ya, is this you?” A familiar voice rings across the other line, it’s his one and only cousin and finance head of the company he abhors, Yoon Jisung.

“I’ve been worried sick about you, you know that?” Jisung exasperates while Seongwoo stays still on the other line. “Anyways, your mother is quitting as CEO because she’s been hospitalized for quite a long while.” Daniel notices his boyfriend’s panicked expression and proceeds to gently caress his back, hoping it would calm him down.

“And, this involves…me?” Seongwoo trails off. He still can’t accept this yet, he’s not ready for this. He will never be ready for this. “Of course, you dumbass! You’re the only heir to South Korea’s largest conglomerate, what makes you think you can get away with this?”

“I have a boyfriend, hyung. We’ve already settled for a couple of years now.”

“Then take him with you. I don’t care as long as you’ve seated this vacant position.”

“B-but...”

“No buts! I’m doing so much damage control right now I can’t even have dinner with Sungwoon,” Jisung sighs in desperation. “Once press gets the information, the whole company will fall and investors will pull out their stocks! Do you really want to ruin your mother’s life work, Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo groans. Jisung is out with his guilt-tripping again. It’s not his fault that he’s sick of living the life his mother had rigidly laid out for him. He’s sick and tired of acting like a dog, wilfully following orders here and there, acting like he’s a perfect rich man’s son. However, he is caught on a limbo: whether to accept or not to accept.

Accepting means he would introduce Daniel fully to uncharted territories – the mess, the media, and the family drama, all of it he would know. If he rejects the offer and hides again, the company would crumble and Seongwoo wouldn’t bear to live with the immense guilt if he were to be the catalyst behind its demise.

“Okay, fine.”

By the time Seongwoo makes the decision, Jisung is already out calling one of their associates to send a private plane to Los Angeles by tomorrow morning.

“Then, good.” Jisung says promptly. “LAX tomorrow morning, just tell one of the Korean Air associates to guide you. See you then.” He hangs up the phone.

Seongwoo can only sigh.

“Is something the matter?” Daniel hugs him tightly and looks in his eyes. Seongwoo cries.

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong, hyung?” Daniel pats his back as he continues sobbing uncontrollably. “There, there. It’s going be fine.”

“I fucked up, Niel-ah. I’m sorry,” the sobbing gradually becomes quieter and his breathing a bit calmer from a while ago. “I’m scared,” he adds.

“Scared of what, buddy?” Daniel asks, still softly patting his back.

“I—we’re going to Seoul tomorrow,” he says, still hiccupping from his sobs. “My cousin called and said my mother is sick.”

“We?” Daniel genuinely asks. Maybe, Seongwoo made a mistake because there’s no way in hell would they find enough money to pay for two tickets to Korea. He hasn’t even been there recently - the last time he remembers ever setting foot on the land was when he was ten, and now he’s twenty four. That’s roughly one and a half decade of not being there.

“Yes, we,” Seongwoo chimes. “My family wants to meet you, too.”

 _Family_ , Daniel thinks. If there’s one thing he wasn’t sure about Seongwoo; that would be about his family. The only thing he knows is that he’s cousins with his employee, Minhyun, an equally beautiful guy who’s doting with one of the cooks, Jaehwan. Not that he wants to pry though, but that’s as much as he knows about the two. Also, he knows that Seongwoo and Minhyun both come from very complicated families which is also the reason why he tries not to intrude that much.

“But what about the air fare? It would take about a few thousand dollars to book instantly!” Daniel interjects.

Money has never been a problem with the two since they all are juggling different jobs but it doesn’t mean they’re not struggling to make both ends meet. The duplex itself is already a handful, and both of their salaries aren’t that grand either. He thinks Seongwoo should only go since he’s the important one; he could meet the family some other time.

“They already have it covered. Don’t worry,” he says. Seongwoo seems to have stopped crying and the tears have dried up already.

“I think it’s time for you to know my family, Niel-ah,” he pins Daniel down in the couch, earning a sweet chuckle from the younger. “Do you want to go to Seoul with me?”

“Is this a new type of asking me out, Ong Seongwoo?” Daniel nuzzles Seongwoo’s check, brushing past his soft lips teasingly.

“Maybe?” Seongwoo’s smile is back again, shining ever so brightly.

And so, the two boys share the deepest and most romantic kiss ever. The two making out in the couch, both tongues sliding in and out hungrily as they play a sensual rhythm inside their mouths.

They can barely hear all the commotion outside as the overwhelming feeling of love and longing unknowingly filters out their senses of hearing. They’re inside their personal bubble for moment, away from the problems that plague them, sharing the strongest love before they trudge back again to reality – Seongwoo’s harsh reality.

 

 

The next day, they begrudgingly wake up to the ear-piercing noise of the alarm clock at 4 ass o-clock in the morning, a little earlier than the designated time because they still have to swiftly pack everything what they needed.

In a frantic hour or so, both are already settled; Seongwoo carrying a small suitcase because he already has ‘everything’ at home while Daniel carries a bigger suitcase and one traveller bag just in case he needed more clothes. Seongwoo can’t help laugh at his cute boyfriend.

Knowing about the problem, Minhyun drives them to the airport along with Jaehwan’s obnoxious laughing in tow. Seongwoo wonders as to why the other person is here but then again, _he knows_. They all know why.

So he sits quietly and listens to Jaehwan’s rambling and some snippets of him singing a Korean pop song called ‘Energetic’. He’s not really familiar with the said track but he hums while Daniel imitates the rapping part with ease. They all burst out laughing.

“Wow, my baby knows how to rap,” Seongwoo praises him in a surprised tone, he had seen Daniel singing before but he never knew that he could rap. The older male thinks it’s cool, and the way he says the lines sounded really _sexy_ too.

“Not really, but I like hip-hop,” Daniel feigns nonchalance but it was obvious that he felt a little proud at Seongwoo’s praise.

“Cut it off, love birds,” Minhyun stops pulls the breaks. “We’re here.”

The four of them navigate around LAX; its curved walls, glass-laden roofing and brightly-lit poles gracing around the whole vicinity were enough to trigger a bit of Seongwoo’s memories from years ago, back when all of it was new to him. But now, he’s here for the exact opposite – he’s here to stop running and face everything back in Korea. The only difference is he’s not alone this time, Daniel is with him and as long as he’s with him, everything will turn out good.

“Mr. Ong Seongwoo?” A woman wearing a blue coat and pencil skirt approaches them, it seems like it’s the airline representative Jisung has been talking about. “The logistics have all been arranged beforehand and the plane is ready to take off. Please follow me.”

 

“The what?” Daniel interpolates with a dumbfounded expression hanging around his face. It doesn’t make sense, everything doesn’t make sense. An actual plane waited for them? What in heaven’s name is this? The younger can’t help but contemplate everything from the start.

“The plane is here, let’s go Niel-ah,” he ushers Daniel, an arm swinging on the other’s shoulder.

Seongwoo turns back once again to Jaehwan and Minhyun, smiling brightly, but the cousin notices a look of dread hidden beneath the glint of his eyes. “Thank you for everything.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine, Seongwoo,” Minhyun smiles back at him reassuringly. Yes, Daniel is with him. Everything will be alright.

They continue to walk outside the hangar.

“I think it’s time for me to talk about everything—” Seongwoo takes a deep breath. “About my family.”

They continue to walk until they stop in front of an airplane which reminded Daniel of the presidential airplane he had seen in the television. The plane looks very large and the younger notices a three star insignia decorated on its tail. It seems oddly familiar, Daniel muses.

He looks back only to see Seongwoo’s apologetic smile, mouth stretching against the quietly rising sun, his unkempt hair blowing as the gusts of wind surround them, and how his constellation of moles seem to stand out at the break of dawn. Then and there, Daniel realizes something.

 

_Holy shit._

 

“Good morning, young master,” an old man wearing a pilot uniform approaches the two and bows in front of them, thereby distracting Daniel’s musings for a moment.

“Hello, Mr. Kim. It has been a while,” Seongwoo smiles and bows back – Daniel imitates him.

“So, this is it, Niel-ah,” he laughs. “Welcome aboard to my plane.”

Daniel stands there quiet, mouth agape and eyes in a bewildered expression.

_Holy shit._

 

_Seongwoo’s not just rich._

 

_He’s crazy rich._

**Author's Note:**

> this may or may not be a prologue for what's about to happen next.
> 
> omg guys, it's not a chaptered fic (since i'm very busy with school i might not update regularly) but kind of a teaser for what i'm going to do soon. ㅠㅠ but thank you!!


End file.
